The present invention relates to adjustments of a multicolored ink ribbon in a printer, e.g., a matrix printer.
An adjustment device of the type to which the invention pertains includes, for example, a ribbon guide which is mounted on the print head or its carriage and permits up or down displacement, e.g., by means of electromagnets, such as a solenoid, being linked to the guide through a suitable linkage. For example, when the magnet is energized, the linkage lifts the guide so that the red ribbon portion faces the print head. When the magnet is de-energized, the linkage drops the guide either by its weight or by a spring so that the black ribbon portion faces the head.